


Slow days

by Amberflannel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Let Caleb be happy please, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, this is literally just a couple hundred words of them snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberflannel/pseuds/Amberflannel
Summary: The Mighty Nein on a down day, specifically Molly and Caleb being cute.





	Slow days

Everything was so peaceful, for once.  
Caleb didn't know what it was that drew him to the sudden realization- maybe it was how Nott was excitedly going over her various collections of stolen items with Yasha, her hood down and mask hanging around her neck, pointed teeth pulled in a big grin.  
Maybe it was how Beau and Jester were cuddled close together on the bed, fawning over Jester’s newest romance story she’d gotten. Giggles and squeals from the blue tiefling occasionally drifted through the room, joined by embarrassed groans from Beau that were badly masking her genuine enjoyment.  
Maybe it was Fjord, napping peacefully for once on the other bed in the room, no bad dreams plaguing his sleep. the small nubs of his tusks peeked out of his lips, finally growing back out.  
Maybe, just maybe, it was Molly, his back pressed tightly against Caleb’s chest, eyes lazily scanning the book they shared between them, his breathing steady and calming, grounding the wizard in the moment.  
Caleb sighed contently, and rested his chin on top of the tiefling's head, inhaling the familiar smell of lavender and vanilla. He’d stopped paying attention to the words on the page at this point, and let his eyes drift closed. Though he couldn’t see him, Caleb’s memory could recreate Molly’s face perfectly: the way his eyes would sparkle when he sees something he's never seen before, or how his lips would quirk and his fangs poke out endearingly after telling a particularly bad joke. He breathes in deeply again, the weight of Molly against him making him warm and content. He is at peace, he thinks, and he could get used to the feeling.  
“Darling, you awake? I don't want to move on in the story if you’ve fallen asleep,” Molly’s voice was quiet, just to him, full of love and fondness, and Caleb can feel his heart seizing in his chest.  
“Mmm, no,” he mumbles back, and Molly chuckles against him, bouncing them lightly.  
“That's a shame. I was actually hoping for a kiss, but since you’re sleeping…” Molly teased, carefully bookmarking the spot they left off at and twisting around so he can actually see the wizard now. Caleb mourns the loss of Molly pressed against him, but is quickly over it as his mind processes the words. His eyes flicker open, landing on the grinning face that's only a few inches away from him at this point.  
“Oh! So he _is_ awake!” Molly grins, and Caleb chuckles, leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against the tieflings. Molly immediately leans into him, and Caleb can feel the smile widen against his mouth. He can feel a smile of his own creeping over his features as he lets his eyes close again, enjoying the slow rhythm between them. Molly breaks away after a moment and Caleb chases his lips, which makes Molly laugh again.  
“As much as I’d love to continue, this isn't exactly the most pleasant position,” he turns back now, so he isn't twisted as awkwardly, and rests his head against Caleb’s shoulder, nuzzling in slightly.  
“You could move beside me, if that would be more comfortable for you,” Caleb finally speaks, matching Molly's soft tone.  
“Mm, but this is much nicer,” he snuggles in closer, the book entirely forgotten on the floor beside them.  
“Ja, but like you said, you cannot kiss me if you are lying in front of me,” Caleb tried, but Molly wasn’t budging.  
“Though I am saddened by that, I think I'd be content to just lay here with you, if that's alright.” Caleb smiled, and felt around for Molly’s hand, lacing his fingers with the tieflings.  
“Of course, Schatz,” he whispered, and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.  
“This isn't uncomfortable for you though, is it dear? I didn't think about it but your head’s against the hard wall...” Molly suddenly sat up, twisting again slightly to look at Caleb. Caleb just smiled and shook his head, touched by the gesture.  
“No, not at all. I'm actually quite comfortable, but thank you for asking,” Caleb ran his thumb along the tiefling's hand comfortingly, and saw the worry melt from his lovers face.  
“Good. If you get uncomfortable, just let me know. I don't want you to get a crick in your neck or anything,” Molly leans forward and presses a chaste kiss against Caleb's lips, and then settles down again, this time closing his eyes.  
“Of course.” Caleb settles back as well, and then, “I love you, Mollymauk.” Caleb can feel Molly give a happy little wiggle, pressing impossibly closer to him.  
“I love you too, Caleb,” his voice is a whisper, raw and so full of emotion that Caleb can't help the way his stomach flutters. This man loves him, and it fills Caleb with such a warmth. He presses another kiss to Molly’s head, and squeezes his hand in acknowledgment.  
Eventually Molly’s breaths even out, and Caleb allows his own to as well. He doesn’t know when they’ll next be facing danger, so for now, he enjoys the peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was just feeling happy and wanted to write something quick for my favs... I've never written anything for fandom before, so hopefully I did them justice.


End file.
